


Drabble: Stillness

by Nessa_T



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabble</p><p>...silk and satin were his chains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Stillness

The mage was still. Teeth clenched, eyes narrowed, and muscles tensed, ready for flight but silk and satin were his chains.

_"What was the word?"_

The Bull hovered above, those horns a silhouette against moonlight streaming in from the balcony window. Tall and majestic, eye glittering brightly by candlelight and lips curled in a soft smile.

_"The word!"_

A soft hiss, tension released, and his body arched, trembling while his fingers clawed at nothing. Spent, he sunk back against the pillows, barely noticing lips brushing against his.

 _"Wish I remembered the word,"_ he thought wistfully, before slipping away into dreams.


End file.
